Gold Rush
October 24, 2016 November 6, 2016 November 14, 2016 August 21, 2017 |pc = 124 |viewers = 0.11 |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams & Johnny Ryan |director = Ian Graham |previous = Prince Mermeow Moves In |next = The Mud Munchkins Must be Crazy |image = Gold Rush.png}} "Gold Rush" is the 24th episode in Season 1 of Pig Goat Banana Cricket. Banana searches for gold with his friends; Pig uses dancing shoes on a dancing date; Goat struggles to cross a busy street; Cricket loses his butt after turning it into gold. *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket *Clerk McGirk *Sleazy Beave *He's So Crazy Squirrel *Delooney Hamshank *Tiny Goosey *Armpit Willy *Breakfast Burrito *Burgerstein *Guitar *Lil Doctor Dirty (debut) *Zit (debut) *Salesman Pig, Banana, Cricket and Goat wake up because of a terrible sound. As all of them think that there's a monster in The Treehouse, Goat tells Banana to give her the Frosted Keister Wheats. Goat explains why those flakes are so important in cases like that and after she eats some of them, she becomes strong and tells Cricket to give her the tickle-stick. She gets inside the living room, where the sound came from, and hurts with it the Breakfast Burrito. After realizing that him and Armpit Willy are making this noise, Willy tells all of them that they are looking for gold. Goat finds this ridiculous, but Banana gets really excited. Armpit Willy says that as gold has been found in Boopelite, and the gold rush has been started. Banana suggest to Willy and Burrito about gold mining together and they agree. Breakfast Burrito, Banana and Armpit Willy ride a maggot, in order to find a destination that has gold. Banana asks Willy why they ride a maggot. He answers that were no donkeys for rent available at Rent-a-Donkey, so he rent a maggot from Rent-a-Magoo, although Banana had a $1-off coupon. They finally find a destination about founding their friendship company, but a gang of miners come there also, pushing them away. The same happens again and when Willy and Burrito are about to give up, Banana finds a destination, at the top of a mount, where no one can go to it. They ride the maggot, which climbs the mount and they finally found the company, inside the cave of it. While all of them are digging, Willy says to the others that he found gold, which is, actually, a gold accessory with the words "YOLO" on it. Burrito buries Banana, as he digs for gold and he manages to it, while Banana finds a gold denture of 24 carats, which wears, also. The gang continues digging more and more and they manage to collect a very big amount of gold. Banana suggests to make it cash and buy a helicopter toilet with three seats. Armpit Willy and Breakfast Burrito agree with the idea. At the night, they all sleep. Suddenly, Banana realizes that all the gold is gone and he finds Burrito, which is going out of the cave. Banana finds out that he has taken a necklace and that Willy has taken a gold shoe. However, both of them find out that Banana has taken the most gold and all start fighting each other. As a result, Banana discontinues the company and each of them is about to take his way, when Lil Doctor Dirty, a ghost, appears and tells that all the gold the gang has found belongs to him. Willy finds a way to battle with rapping. However, they lose the battle and Lil Doctor Dirty takes all the gold, except the "YOLO" accessory, which Banana, Armpit Willy and Burrito decide to spend on Pizza. Lil Doctor Dirty appears again to take that accessory and their maggot, also. Even if they have no gold, it's still hard for them to understand that having each other is better. Delooney Hamshank dances in the courtyard of the Hamshank Trailer with a scarecrow, until Pig finds it out and tells her what's going on with "Dance, her boyfriend". As he gets jealous with him, he tells Delooney to go on date, with dancing. She accepts and tells him to find her at Lorenzo's Dance Hole. However, Pig doesn't know how to dance and he asks help by Cricket. However, Cricket says to him that he's too busy to help him. However, he immediately finds out that he has made a pair of dancing shoes, which unfortunately, aren't completed yet,as he's too busy to manage that, too. Cricket pushes him away, but Pig pushes a button, which releases a pipe, which takes Cricket away. After he gets the shoes, he activates them. At Lorenzo's Dance Hole, Pig and Delooney enter the building by falling off the building. He activates the shoes starts dancing with her and everyone looks at them, as he dances very well. Soon, the shoes break down and Pig starts dancing like crazy. While he dances, he tells Delooney that he got a pair of dancing shoes from Cricket and that all this happened to make her surprise and she gets very happy. Pig's dancing moves result to the demolition of the building and Pig tells to Delooney that he has to go at Cricket, to take them out. Clerk McGirk gives a invitation letter at Goat, to take part at a stars-event, in order to help the Toxic Turds. Suddenly, she gets hit on the column and Pig comes up here, as his broken down shoes make him go everywhere and dance like crazy, and explains to her what's going on. After that, Goat finds out that her first zit just grew up. She gets embarrassed, as she thinks that she can't go to the stage like that, because everyone will make fun of her, and she has to go to Zit Cream Hut, which is across the busy street, in order to get rid of it. However, she can't cross it. In her first attempt to stop the trucks, she gets pushed away and her zit grows more. Her other attempt is to hook the building, strap the rope that is connected with the hook on a tree trunk and balance on it. However, He's So Crazy Squirrel balances with a wheel from the other side, too, they collide and she gets pushed away, again. Her last attempt is to lull the trucks, while crossing the street. While Goat's crossing the street, she belches, as he ate too many flakes. The trucks are waking up and pushing her to the squirrel, which throws her to Zit Cream Hut. She gets a cream and she's about to get rid of it, when it screams, saying that it doesn't want to be gone, as she's also a rock singer. Goat agrees not to get rid of it and at the concept, Goat introduces her zit to the audience, but they don't seem to like it. But, when they start singing together, the audience starts to appreciate more both of them, as they sing very good. Cricket blames all the miners who are digging outside, as he has made a new invention: the "Gold-bazooka", which can turn anything into gold. Cricket tries to make Goat's Guitar gold, but it goes away. He takes it, but it hits him, making him to accidentally let down the invention, causing it to shoot at his butt. At first, Cricket was shocked, but after taking again a glance at his butt, he gets impressed and decides to show it at Goat. While he's walking on the road, everyone gets impressed. Someone suggests to him, to be the star of the new Frosted Keister Wheats commercial. Goat comes across Cricket and tells him the exciting news about the concept. She, also, realizes that his butt is gone. Cricket realizes, also, that two thieves have robbed his butt. Goat takes him and starts cycling, while her zit sings. The two thieves enter the saloon, where Breakfast Burrito, Armpit Willy and Banana are drinking. Banana is being called from Rent-a-Magoo and informed that they want the magoo the gang rented, back, but that seems impossible, as Lil Doctor Dirty has taken it. Everyone at the saloon gets shocked, as Cricket enters it and asks angrily, about his butt. A gang of thieves appears and Cricket asks about his butt, again. He gets very angry about his situation. The gang says that he has to come up with the boss, which is the Tiny Goosey. Cricket, Goat and Banana start to make fun of him and the Tiny Goosey finally accepts Cricket's battle combat challenge. Tiny Goosey and Cricket are about to start the battle. Suddenly, Pig comes across Cricket and ask from him to take out the shoes. He takes Cricket with him, due to his lazy moves and Tiny Goosey find the right time to shoot. He shoot, but only Pig's dancing shoes get destroyed. As both of them fall down, the "Gold-bazooka" accidentally shoots on He's So Crazy Squirrel, which turns into gold and falls on a billboard, causing to it, to fall on the Tiny Goosey. Banana finds and gives on Cricket his butt. Also, Goat admits that it's beautiful. They are doing a "high five!" and the guy finds Cricket to finally make the commercial. While making the commercial, Goat gets very touched. The episode ends with Armpit Willy, Breakfast Burrito and Banana, getting the helicopter toilet with three seats. *This episode was supposedly going to premiere on October 23, 2016 according to the official Pig Goat Banana Cricket tumblr page, but "The Mud Munchkins Must be Crazy" premiered on that date instead. *The episode's name is a term for a rapid movement of people discovering the goldfield. **The episode's name is also a reference to the Discovery Channel reality TV series "Gold Rush". *Frosted Keister Wheats is a parody of the cereal brand Frosted Mini-Wheats. *The character Zit bears a resemblance to Slash, the English-American musician, songwriter and lead guitarist of Guns N' Roses. *Pig says "Wait til you get a load of me" to Delooney. He makes a reference to the Virtual Boy Wario Land commercial in 1995, where at the end of the commercial the character Wario says the exact same phrase "Wait til they get a load of ME!". *In a scene where Pig and Delooney dance together, his mouth briefly disappeared. *He's So Crazy Squirrel riding a unicycle on a tightrope. *Pig dancing rapidly because of Cricket's Brozillium Power Dancing Shoes. Category:Featured Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Justin Charlebois Category:Episodes written by Doug Lieblich Category:Episodes written by David Sacks Category:Episodes written by Merriwether Williams Category:Episodes written by Johnny Ryan Category:Episodes directed by Ian Graham